Home, Sweet, Home
by Paint Me a Symphony
Summary: Remy Hadley reflects on "home" as she knows it. Established Camteen/Cadley. #358.


**Home, Sweet, Home**

**Story Title:** Home, Sweet, Home

**Story Summary:** Remy Hadley reflects on "home" as she knows it. Established Camteen/Cadley.

**Genre:** Romance

**

* * *

Chapter Focus:** #358 of 1000 Theme Challenge, "Home is Where the Heart Is"

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 745+

**POV/Person:** First person. Remy.

**Spoilers:** None.

**

* * *

Author's Starting Notes:** I figured I needed to post for the holiday because I've never done it before. This isn't a strictly Valentine's thing, but I felt it was fluffy enough to make those single people out there (myself included) wish they had someone as special for them as Alison for Remy, and vise versa.

If you like Thirteen, check out Hadley_fest. Claiming starts the 21st people.

And, check out my other themed work.

**Time Stamp:** Posted Valentine's Day, 2009

**

* * *

(#358)**

I feel the contact of the blonde's thumb before the tears leaving my eyes even reach the curve of my lips. I gaze into the compassionate green gaze I have grown so accustom to and cannot help but smile. Before my tears can even stop, I am laughing. It is not the laugh I give when House tells a good joke, rather the type of laugh that comes when nothing else feels… right. It piles into the open air made by lack of conversation. The air was never uncomfortable, but the joyous ringing is definitely better. Especially when she starts laughing too.

We shake of joy and happiness. The world melts away behind us. One soft hand encloses the other and the sound drops again. All that stands is the look in our eyes as we gaze back and forth. My brain turns to mush - as does everything else - when I recognize the emotion for what it is. I reach out tenderly and place my lips on top of hers.

Unlike some others we have shared, this one is slow and understanding. There are no lines to cross over, no new adventures to unfold. Just two people finally in a place where they can be themselves.

Arms encircle my waist, sending jolts of electricity down my otherwise numb body. I flex into the warmth around me and let out a small moan into my lover's mouth. Fluidly, her tongue slips in, entangling itself with mine effortlessly. The moan is bigger this time. Lips move together, pushing, pulling, tasting, and savoring.

With much effort, I bring myself back, out of the kiss. I lean away for a moment. Then, I grab the blonde's hand and pull her to the back. The door to the bedroom opens and closes with little mind from us. I seat myself atop the bedspread and scoot to the top of the covers. She joins me instantly. Our hands intertwine. We rest against the headboard, nothing but peaceful breaths filling the atmosphere.

"Hey babe," I say blinking at the haze of sleep that starts to come in.

"Yeah?" she responds.

"Would it be entirely cheesy if I said something like, uh, this has been one of the greatest days of my life?" I ask sincerely. It's less of a question, but that doesn't stop her from answering.

"It would, but I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Alison," I say seriously, "Today has been one of the greatest days of my life."

"Remy," she says back, "Every day with you is my greatest day."

I practically giggle at that.

"And I thought I would be cheesy," I joke.

"Hey, at least I didn't start talking about how this feels like home," she mocks. I blush.

"No, you just sang it."

"It was karaoke. You were the one to get a 'home sweet home' picture taken," she points out.

"Sing it for me," I request, "Just one last time."

She grins at me sheepishly.

Softly, she starts, "_Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself. Makes me want to lose myself in your arms. There's something in your voice. Makes my heart beat fast. Hope this feeling lasts for the rest of my life._"

"More like the rest of mine," I mutter lowly. She goes on as if I never spoke.

"_If you knew how much this moment means to me. And how long I've waited for your touch. And if you knew how happy you are making me. I never thought that I'd love anyone so much._"

"I know this part," I say with a smile, "It feels like home to me. It feels like home to me."

"_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_," she continues.

"It feels like home to me. It feels like home to me," I quote.

"No fair, you don't sing it," she says frowning.

"I never said _I_ would," I say in response.

"Could you at least sing the last line? It was your favorite part after all," she asks. I roll my eyes playfully.

"Fine. _Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_," I sing lightly. She sighs, placing her head in the nape of my neck.

"I love you, Remy," she says. My breath catches momentarily.

"I love you too, Alison," I return.

My gaze flitters to the picture she placed on the dresser just before we went out. Home Sweet Home is right.

* * *

(Song featured in this is: "Feels Like Home" which was performed by Chantel Krevlazuk. This came to me while watching _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ on the 3rd of December 2008.)

* * *

© Everything written above belongs to me (FF user, _Paint Me a Symphony_). If somebody is out there pushing this as their own, they are lying. I may not own _House M.D_, its characters, or "Feels Like Home", but I do own this.


End file.
